Melville
Summary Mashiro Kuji is a magical girl in Arc 2. On the outside, she seems like a calm and distant girl, speaking in a way that makes it hard for others to understand. In reality, she is a socially distant girl with very little regard for the lives of others, only valuing power and she believes the weak have no place, especially among magical girls. After meeting Cranberry, she aligned her philosophy with hers, decided to become like her and became her pupil. However, while they are both magical girl killers, she doesn't share Cranberry's appreciation of fair fights and instead uses any and all methods to win. Her magical girl name is Melville. During the events of Restart, she's part of Team Bell, alongside Lapis Lazuline, with whom she gets decently along, and Cherna Mouse. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, Higher with Power Talisman Name: Mashiro Kuji, Melville, Melvy Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Criminal, Child of Cranberry, Cranberry Supporter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Higher than Snow White, among the keenest of all magical girls), Bow, Javelin and Shield Proficiency, Extremely Proficient in Martial Arts and CQC, Color Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Invisibility, Stealth Mastery, Camouflage, Instinctive Reaction, Holy Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible demonic/fiendish enemies), Damage Boost against fire-type enemies and demons/fiends, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to the following: Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance), Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects), Fire Manipulation via Water Charm, and Darkness Manipulation via Holy Charm Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Could damage the Great Dragon, which was overwhelming 10 magical girls at once despite their preparations), Higher with Power Talisman (Scales to Rionetta, Clantail and Lapis Lazuline. She blasted off entire large buildings and created large craters with her attacks) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye), likely Higher (She could keep up with Lapis Lazuline's teleport-spam) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10, Higher with Power Talisman Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class, Higher with Power Talisman Durability: Multi-City Block level, Likely Higher with Power Talisman (Fought on par with Clantail and Lapis Lazuline) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep), among the highest of all magical girls Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with javelins and arrows Standard Equipment: Bow and unlimited ammo of arrows, Unlimited ammo of javelins, Water Charm, Holy Charm, Power Talisman, Shield Intelligence: Decently high in combat. Having trained under Cranberry, Melville has learned most of her fighting methods and thought processes, making her very quick-witted and adaptable in combat. She will also use any trick and ruse available to win, with no regard for others' lives. Weaknesses: Can sometimes be hot-headed. None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 4/5 *'Durability:' 4/5 *'Agility:' 4/5 *'Intelligence:' 3/5 *'Mental Strength:' 4/5 *'Magic Experience:' 5/5 *'Self-assertion:' 3/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 4/5 *'Magical Potential:' 3/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 3/5 Color Manipulation: Melville’s magic is to change the color palette of anything she touches or herself, for an unlimited duration that stays in effect even after her death. For example, she can thus effectively turn invisible by merging with her surroundings, erase the color of the ground across an area and turn it black to confuse enemies, create a "clone/illusion" away from or over her to trick and bait her opponents, or seemingly erase texts and pictures on technological devices and paper. She has also learned how to decrease her sound emission to some extent (though not as well as Cranberry), as her magic only affects eyesight, and can thus still be detected through smell or hearing. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Bow Users Category:Spear Users Category:Shield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Adaptation Users Category:Perception Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Camouflage Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Holy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Criminals Category:Tier 8